


Mistress

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt: Regina goes grocery shopping and Emma goes with her. Emma starts messing with Regina calling her “mistress” loudly at random times pulling glances from other patrons and putting things in the cart that Regina doesn’t approve of. Established playful dom/sub vibe. You’re choice on how far to go into Emma’s punishment when they get home.Asked by alternate8reality via tumblr





	Mistress

The mattress dipped violently as Emma’s back impacted against it, the resulting “oof” that escaped the blonde’s lips cut short by the shallow, breathless laughter that came out the second she zeroed on the woman standing in front of her. A slow, playful grin swiftly followed the sound that now hovered between both of them while Regina arched a brow, amusement shinning on the back of her now purple-specked eyes.

Drawing their curtains so the room was covered with grey and black colored shadows that splayed quickly over the floor with just a rivulet of magic, the brunette hummed, waiting for Emma to sober up. Which the blonde eventually did, the corner of her lips still trembling though, full of almost bursting laughter.

“You still think is funny to taunt me like that? To call me that on the store? Outload?” The question was whispered and yet it filled the entire room, the mauve color on Regina’s brown eyes turning darker for a moment. A detail that wasn’t lost on Emma as the blonde felt a whimper crawling up her throat. One she swallowed as she shrugged, feeling the sheets beneath her bunching up around her neck as she did so.

“Maybe.” She replied, right hand pinching the sheets, her left splayed over her stomach. “Mistress.”

They both knew the answer of course, even before the blonde’s reply echoed between them. Emma adored playing with boundaries, testing how far Regina would be willing to go, seeing how far she herself would be able to endure.  The last word, whispered between slightly closed teeth got coiled around them; voice darker, lower as she saw how Regina’s head tilted in answer to it.

Taking a step forward, shins almost but not entirely touching the edge of the mattress, Regina slowly and deliberately pushed Emma’s knees open with one leg until she was able to position herself between them. Not once looking away from Emma’s green eyes. There, standing as tall as she was, she looked down to the younger woman, an arm crossed in front of her chest, digits circling her biceps while purple sparks began to color the dark blue blazer she wore.

“You understand that there are consequences for this, Miss Swan. Don’t you?”

Emma could feel her breath hitch, pule quickening on her temples and coiling on her stomach, a sudden prickle on the back of her ears making her nibble her bottom lip. A movement that Regina stared at, dark glow on her pupils.

Raising her free hand, the brunette pushed Emma up across the bed with the aid of a flurry of sparks so there was a gap at the bottom of the mattress between the blonde’s body and Regina’s. Setting her right knee between the apex of Emma’s legs, using the newly created space, the brunette let out a growl, soft and rumbling.

“Did you want it that bad? To be ordered around?”  The question hung, heavy, as Emma could feel the muscles on her neck tensing, her back arching in response to Regina’s question as she put the hand she had had over her stomach on the mattress surface, fingers splayed and warm against the cold touch of the sheets.

For a second it seemed that Regina was about to cover Emma’s body with her own, the hand that had been clutching her arm falling limp and trembling as if she was considering it, eyes traveling up and down Emma’s torso, halting over where the woman’s heart was. At the last second, however, Regina merely curved her index finger, moving slightly back as Emma, digging her elbows on their bed, rose to meet her with quickly glazing eyes.

Still with one foot firmly planted on the bedroom’s floor, Regina watched as Emma sat and, once the blonde was close enough, she began to trail the tips of her fingers up the blonde’s neck, creating minute goosebumps on their wake.  “I’m going to remind you why you don’t play with me, Miss Swan.” Closing her hand around the blonde tresses she tugged at them, forcing Emma to raise her head, eyes green and dirty grey as she tried to fight back a moan, one that she couldn’t quench as Regina let out a dark laugh.

“I’m the one who plays with you.”

Pushing Emma back to the mattress when the blonde whispered a broken “Yes” that made every nerve on Regina tingle, the brunette watched as this time there was no laugh on Emma’s eyes but complete and utter delight.

Snapping her fingers twice, the buttons on the loose blouse Emma wore jumped out of their seams, the fabric parting and letting Regina look at the blonde’s taut stomach, her bra peeking through. Another snap and it was the button of her jeans, the ones Regina adored, the ones Emma knew she adored. Painting a glyph on the air, index and middle finger glowing purple, she watched with hungry eyes as the zipper lowered, the sound unbelievable loud in the suddenly silent room.

“You can’t move.” The order came more like a growl, vowels and consonants low and dark. She saw how Emma bit down a corner of her lower lip, collarbones rising as her breath quickened, sweat pooling on her throat despite the outside wind and rain that had begun to drizzle that very morning, when Regina had said she planned to go to the story only for Emma to state she wanted to go with her. “It doesn’t matter what happens, how bad you want to: You are not allowed to move.”

There were easier ways to do this, Regina knew that, and she could see how Emma clenched her hands, readying them, perhaps, to the magical cuffs they had used already, more than once. This time, however, it wasn’t about feeling the pleasant tug on the corners of her mind whenever Emma’s body pulled the chains taut but something else and, as she closed her hands around the buttons of her own blouse, Regina focused her attention on Emma’s eyes again, smirking inwardly as she saw the wanton look that came back at her.

“Understood?”

Emma nodded, a soft, whimpering “yes” falling from her, weak enough that Regina considered to make the blonde repeat herself only to decide that it didn’t matter: not now.

Beginning to unbutton the blouse, fingers dancing above the fabric, she narrowed her eyes and let her magic envelop her, the side of it that was always bound and aware of Emma’s own, the one that reached for the other woman, confident and drunk on the conjoined future and possibilities they created. She called it over, sending it directly to Emma’s nose, making it slither through her throat, her chest, her lungs, coiling on her stomach and igniting flames on her sex.

She saw the change a second before her own power tell her so as she kept half of the buttons still unbuttoned, purposely leaving the one just above her breasts conveniently a second away from popping open. Breath labored, Emma waist trembled as the blonde pressed her ass against the bed, Regina’s knees making impossible the idea of crossing her legs, of taking some pressure off her clit.

“Don’t move.”

The order sounded different the second time she said it, carrying with it a weight that made the two of them shiver as Emma, strands of hair beginning to get caught on her slightly red face, nodded again, slower this time with eyes staring at Regina’s eyes, at the way the brunette had stilled them, still on her chest

“Look at me.”

They had already played with this, with Emma’s subspace. Regina knew by heart the signals, the warnings but the moment Emma complied, eyes soft and full of desire, the idea to please written with iron and salt, scaling Regina’s skin, she knew she didn’t need to worry. And so, she finally put the other knee outside the triangle Emma’s parted legs created with the edge of the bed, both hands softly caressing the blonde’s face, one thumb caressing Emma’s lips until she opened her mouth, lips soft, plush.

“Are you going to behave next time?” The question was quickly met with a nod, pink tongue touching for a moment the tip of her finger, a question for a permission Regina gave with one tilt of her head.

“Then,” The brunette rasped out, her other hand caressing the blonde’s collarbone, falling to her still clothed breasts, nails biting just below her diaphragm. “show me.”


End file.
